Ella será la nueva Doña
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: El razonamiento lógico te dice que una oveja torpe no puede convertirse en el depredador del lobo, pero si se cría a un herbívoro entre carnívoros, tal vez se pueda obtener un resultado diferente que el sentido común no pueda explicar fácilmente.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Ella será la nueva Doña.

**Personaje principal: **Hyūga Hinata.

**Rated: **K/K+/T/M

**Género: **Romance/Humor/Amistad/Mafia/Acción/Aventura/Fantasía/Familiar/Drama/Crimen

**Resumen: **El razonamiento lógico te dice que una oveja torpe no puede convertirse en el depredador del lobo, pero si se cría a un herbívoro entre carnívoros, tal vez se pueda obtener un resultado diferente que el sentido común no pueda explicar fácilmente.

* * *

**Ella será la nueva Doña**

By

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

El Sol estaba en lo alto y era inicio de clases. Las vacaciones por fin habían terminado y los días relajados llegaron a su fin para dar comienzo a nuevos enredos y conflictos internos de todos los estudiantes. Nadie puede sobrevivir el primer día de clases, sea fuerte o débil, nadie sale bien librado.

Pero claro, siempre hay un valiente entre nosotros quien ignora las advertencias y decide arriesgarse.

_¿Cierto, Hy__ū__ga Hinata-san?_

* * *

[**Capítulo I**]

* * *

Konoha Gauken Den.

El solo nombre da miedo.

Escuela con altas expectativas, pero con grandes peligros merodeando por cada pasillo allí adentro. De esta escuela, tal como se ha escrito en párrafos anteriores, nadie está a salvo.

Esta escuela no es ordinaria, la sola fachada te lo indica, el lugar asfixiante y lúgubre te grita que hay peligro por donde quiera que veas; y esta vez no es la excepción. Konoha Gauken Den desde su fundación ha sido cuna de grandes delincuentes y maleantes. Seguramente te preguntarás ¿cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Acaso la directora no se da cuenta de la problemática? Ay, querido, aquí no hay nadie cuerdo, y de la directora no esperes nada.

Es una apostadora compulsiva, asi que ya podrás imaginarte de cómo se vive aquí los días de escuela.

En fin, en fin, este no era el punto clave de nuestra presentación. Uhm… ¿Dónde me quedé…? ¡Oh, cierto! ¿Sobré Konoha Gauken Den, verdad? Bien, bien, reiteró, la escuela es un caos, con estas palabras puedo resumir todo lo que tu verías con tus propios ojos. Y sí, uno debe de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, pero cuando entras aquí, cuando ves que todas las miradas caen en ti, que todos son delincuentes con el hecho de verlos vestidos, por las cicatrices que tienen en el rostro, los anillos que decoran la longitud de sus dedos y esa aura sedienta de sangre rodearles… La esperanza muere.

Los profesores siempre traen consigo gas pimienta o el número de la policía anotado en sus ombligos aparte de libros de enseñanza para con sus alumnos, ah sí, ¿no te lo dije cierto? Pese a que haya profesores cerca, estos son inútiles ante sus alumnos, asi que si quieres ser auxiliado por algún adulto mayor, olvídate de pedirles socorro a los profesores.

_Son unos cobardes._

¡Pero no! no huyas, que todavía no te he contado todo referente a esta escuela.

Hay cierto rumor. Aja, no te miento y, por favor, deja de afianzarte a mi brazo que me le empiezas a cortar la circulación. Ejem. Como te decía, en esta escuela existe un rumor. Bueno, ¿en qué escuela no existe un rumor? ¿En las de religión? No mi buen amigo, incluso en esas hay rumores, pero este no es el caso. Entre los pasillos de Konoha Gauken Den se rumorea acerca de cierto club escondido en lo más recóndito de todo este pequeño refugio de delincuentes. Ese club existe, los que se encargan de difundir el rumor lo han visto con sus propios ojos pero ninguno de ellos se ha atrevido a entrar, ¿y sabes porque no han podido entrar? Porque no son merecedores de poder hacerlo.

¿Me dices que no quieres misterio? Pues ni modo, tendrás que soportarlo, porque esta historia tiene de todo, y si quieres llegar al final, aguántate.

Se cuenta entre los mismos estudiantes que aquel misterioso club, fue fundado por los más fuertes y bestiales alumnos de esta escuela hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo, y aquellos que logran ingresar a este flamante club no son nada más ni nada menos que los chicos más feroces de toda Konoha Gauken Den.

Pero bueno, la verdad es que nuestra historia no se centra en lo que es Konoha Gauken Den, en realidad, ni siquiera va dentro del combo.

No.

Negativo.

Por supuesto que no.

La historia que se verá a continuación trata de una chica. Si, una chica, ¿y qué? pues, es una chica, una chica de 16 años, de mente ingenua, un poquito torpe, tímida, un pan de Dios e hija del cabeza de una de las tantas familias reconocidas dentro de la Yakuza; sip, la mafia japonesa.

Claro, claro, puede que te preguntes, ¿qué hace la hija de tan importante figura de la sociedad en Konoha Gauken Den? ¿Tal vez para congeniar con personas de este tipo? O ¿para fortalecerla…?

Uhm… ¿quieres saber la verdad?

El padre de esta chica la detesta. Asi es, la detesta. La odia, le tiene asco, rencor, ¡la desea muerta!... Bueno, puede ser que no tanto asi, pero, de que no le cae bien, eso es ley. Fue por esta razón que la envió a esta escuela para… para… Pues… para ver si algo de esta "actitud" de tan "distinguidos" compañeros suyos se le logra pegar.

¿Te lo dije, no? ella es nuestra protagonista… ¿Qué por qué es nuestra protagonista? Porque lo quiero así, además, ¡soy la narradora! Puedo hacer de protagonista a quien yo quiera, y si quiero hacer de protagonista a Gotsila o al Hombre Polilla, lo hago. Punto y final.

Como sea, nuestra historia se remonta a ella.

A la pobre –y un poquito torpe, Hyūga Hinata y su llegada a Konoha Gauken Den.

Uhm… ¿Qué, que puedo decir al respecto…?

Pues que fue un gusto haberla conocido.

* * *

**A**delantándose **a**l **p**ostre

* * *

— Su mochila.

— Su almuerzo.

— Sus libros.

— Su paraguas.

— Su horario.

— Su teléfono celular con el número telefónico de cada uno de nosotros en marcación directa.

— Y por supuesto –el hombre metió por un momento su mano dentro del elegante saco para sacar una pequeña arma de fuego tono plateado con balas en su interior —, su arma, Hinata-sama.

Haber pensado desde que salió de casa sobre pasar desapercibida en esta escuela hasta el día de graduación, se fue al inodoro cuando tenía a su alrededor a diez hombres invadiendo su espacio personal y dando un duelo con la mirada y con esos ojos plateados tan comunes dentro de su clan a todo intruso que se atrevía a mirar siquiera a su dirección.

— Uhm, creo que no necesitaré tomar tantas _medidas_, Ko-san. V-Voy a estar bien. –negó con una sonrisa nerviosa, apartándose unos cuantos metros de distancia del hombre, repelando el contacto con un arma que tenía como único propósito asesinar.

— Pero ¿cómo estará segura dentro de un nido de ratas sin un arma, Hinata-sama? simplemente, no puedo permitirle marcharse sin alguna arma con que pueda defenderse. Así que insisto. –Ko, protector de la señorita Hinata desde que ella nació en un friolento 27 de Diciembre, se acercó a la joven de ojos aperlados con toques de lila –algo muy raro dentro de la familia, pues todos tenían ojos de tono aperlado.

— E-En serio, Ko-san, estaré bien. Solo es mi primer día de clases.

— No es solo un primer día de clases, Hinata-sama. –Ko se giró y vio con ojos ensombrecidos la entrada principal a Konoha Gauken Den.

Un desastre en verdad. Paredes llenas de grafiti, cintas amarillentas que pertenecen a la policía usadas por los mismos estudiantes para saltar la cuerda, motocicletas estacionadas en el lugar donde debían de estar las normales bicicletas de los normales y decentes estudiantes, chicos de mala fama en cada esquina, fumadores, con chaquetas de cuero, peinados que le recordaban a la época de "Vaselina", cadenas, dedos enfundados en anillos de gran grosor, vendas, algunos portaban tatuajes de dragones, tigres, cruces, palabras que tenían algún significado…

Simplemente… un nido de ratas.

¿Por qué Hiashi-sama mandaría a su hija a este lugar?

— Si usted lo desea, Hinata-sama, puede faltar por el día de hoy, yo la cubriré de su padre.

Hinata miró al confiable y siempre amable Ko, para negar de inmediato. No quería que ninguna persona saliese perjudicada ni reprochada por su mismo padre por culpa suya. Odiaba eso.

— No será necesario, Ko-san, y-yo estaré bien. No se ve tan mal. –rió nerviosa y sudando, mientras que el resto de la guardia les caía una gran gota por su nuca, pensando que la hija de Hiashi-sama en verdad era muy ingenua para andar diciendo esto acerca de la fachada –esta solo era la del frente, la de afuera, todavía faltaba allá adentro, de Konoha Gauken Den.

— Hinata-sama…

— No te preocupes más, Ko-san. E-En serio. P-Puedes regresar a tus responsabilidades.

Para poder confirmar su seguridad, Hinata empezó a caminar hacia el interior, sin embargo, la seguridad que tanto quería mostrar venía decayendo con cada paso y cada vez que se iba acercando a la entrada y cuando las miradas de todos los chicos se volvieron agudas hacia ella. Uso como escudo su bolso, bajando la mirada de inmediato y sintiendo las mejillas arder a causa de la intensidad que se cargaban todas estas miradas para con ella, tan llenas de deseo y morbo de querer adivinar el color de su ropa interior. La ojiperla intentó bajar un poco más la falda, pues le daba demasiada pena mostrar un poco de piel, pero la falda ya le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, ¡por Dios, si casi parecía una monja!

— ¡Hinata-sama!

— ¡E-Estaré bien! –se giró para responder, y alzó su dedo pulgar, sonriendo por fuera, porque por dentro tenía mucho miedo, pero no quería que para cuando Ko-san se adentrara al auto y se fuera a cumplir con sus tareas para este día, siguiera preocupado por ella.

Todos los de la guardia observaron en silencio como la pobre chiquilla se adentraba a esa escuela. Fue inevitable que se miraran entre todos ellos, pensando sobre el futuro que le deparaba a la dulce Hinata-sama, especialmente Ko que mostró una mueca llena de total inquietud.

— Tú estás a cargo, Ko. Tú decides si nos quedamos o vamos hacia nuestra misión.

— ¿Acaso no escucharon a Hinata-sama? –Ko calló a todos que le miraron con desconcierto —. Ella dijo que estará bien; debemos confiar.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ya viste la fachada? Si esto es por fuera, ¿puedes imaginarte cómo estará por dentro?

— ¡Claro que puedo imaginármelo, Kouta! ¿Pero qué esperas que haga? Hiashi-sama ya lo ha dicho, él quiere que Hinata-sama asista a esta escuela hasta concluir su educación media superior. –suspiró con pesadez, observando por el mismo camino hacia donde había marchado Hinata-sama — Hiashi-sama tendrá sus razones válidas para hacer lo que está haciendo, y nosotros no somos nadie para cuestionar las decisiones de un padre para con su hija.

— Pero es demasiado obvio que Hinata-sama no sobrevivirá a este ambiente.

— ¡Claro que lo hará! –Ko se enfadó y frunció el ceño —. ¿Acaso no confías en Hinata-sama?

Los demás desviaron el rostro y Ko se malhumoro.

— No respondan si no están seguro de sus respuestas, pero tampoco digan cosas que no sean verdaderas. Hinata-sama estará bien y ninguno de nosotros tiene porque dudarlo. –el ojiperla vio la hora en su reloj — ¿Han entendido lo que he dicho?

— Hai. –respondieron al unísono.

— De acuerdo, entonces, es momento de marcharnos y cumplir con nuestras obligaciones. ¡Vamos!

— ¡Si, señor!

Y todos se dirigieron hacia el elegante auto negro que a más de uno de los que rondaban por ahí les habían echado una miradita. Ko entró en el asiento de copiloto y el rostro seguro cambió a uno preocupado, volviendo a fijar la mirada en la entrada de Konoha Gauken Den, rogando a los dioses y pidiendo protección a Hinata-sama mientras él no estaba con ella.

* * *

Una información extra que todos los lectores de nuestra historia tienen que saber es que, Konoha Gauken Den, está regida por chicos. Machistas, más que nada. Hay muy pocas chicas por aquí debido a la fama de la misma escuela y a no soportar la presión de los estudiantes, ni mucho menos su acoso, pues que una chica ande rondando por los pasillos principales de la escuela, es como si carne en oferta estuviese a la venta. Y no, no vayas a pensar que todos los chicos son unos pervertidos y calientes que andan pensando en las 24 horas en echarse a una chica; no, esas son las hormonas, y además, porque eso representa muy poco de lo que aquí es en realidad la vida de las chicas.

Que un chico te acose solo por tener un lindo trasero o porque quiere saber el color de tus _panties_ es mejor que otro te persiga por motivos completamente distintos a los comunes. ¿Qué de que hablo? Uhm, creo que tengo que refrescarte la memoria, pues como te lo dije anteriormente… ¡Está escuela es cuna de maleantes! Y no creas que un asesino no pueda estar incluido en el paquete.

— ¿Una chica?

— Lo escuche decir de la vieja.

Al caminar, sus rubios y alborotados cabellos se movían al compás de sus pasos mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal de su escuela. Los _Convers_ se deslizaban contra el pavimento ya agrietado mientras las agujetas flojas se balanceaban con el aire. El zafiro de sus ojos miraba al cielo, buscando nubes blancas que nunca hallaría en aquel día nublado.

— ¿Estuviste espiándola de nuevo? Hm, creía que ya habías dejado esa maña después de que la viste desnuda esa vez.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes, bastardo! Fue horrible.

— Hmp, ¿no tenías curiosidad de cómo eran las tetas de la directora?

— ¿A ti te gusta joderme siempre, ah?

— Es el postre de cada mañana.

— Tsk. –mostró una cara de irritabilidad mientras caminaba al par de quien llamaba ser su amigo. Una cara bonita, si se lo preguntaban, era para él Uchiha Sasuke — Como sea, lo escuché por error. Ya sabes que la vieja tiene la costumbre de gritar de todo lo que pasa en la escuela.

— Hm… No es novedad. –sus ojos negros se entrecerraron antes de subir los escalones — Pero lo impresionante es que una estudiante entré aquí. No esperaba eso.

— A estas alturas, nadie lo esperaba, _teme_. No intentes hacerte el sabiondo está vez.

— Si te digo cualquier cosa es asombrosa para tu diminuta capacidad mental, _dobe._

— ¡Agh! ¿Tú quieres pelea, no? –el chico se arremangó las mangas, colocándose en pose de pelea, observando con rivalidad al otro que le miró con la ceja en lo alto y las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

— No. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Siempre gano y además –para hacerlo rabiar más, mostró sus uñas —, me hice el manicure ayer.

— Jódete, Uchiha.

Entraron directo, no necesitaron cambiarse de zapatos pues ahí no existían las reglas, además… No había casilleros para guardar los zapatos y porque estos no se encontrarían en ningún lado para cuando salieran. Los dos compartieron el pensamiento de no ir a clases ese día, cada quien haciendo lo que a cada uno les diese su gana, sin embargo, esta vez por los rumores de otros más supieron que tendrían a un profesor duro.

Hatake Kakashi.

A simple vista podrías decir que era un simple docente que leía historias eróticas en frente de sus estudiantes sin pena alguna para perder el tiempo, usaba tontas excusas siempre para justificar sus llegadas tarde y era un idiota; Sasuke opinaba eso. Pero que las apariencias no te engañen, porque de idiota el Hatake ni cuando alcanza. Ellos escucharon que le lanzó a un estudiante de tercero una pluma solamente por haber comentado que las novelas eróticas eran un asco, todos en aquel salón aprendieron que nadie debía de comentar nada acerca de las novelas eróticas teniendo al Hatake rondando cerca.

Muchos profesores acostumbraban no poner exámenes y pasar como si nada al estudiante solamente para sacarlo de su vida, pero Hatake Kakashi si ponía examen. Él si enseñaba y te obligaba aprender. Oh, y te contaba las faltas, asi que era a _fuerza _a asistir.

Y esta vez, este año, le tocaba a Hatake Kakashi como su mentor durante el segundo año.

— ¡Hey, chicos!

La voz de atrás les hizo girar el rostro para observar a un castaño correr hacia donde se encontraban.

— ¿Kiba? –reconoció el rubio.

— ¡¿Ya supieron?!

— ¿Saber qué? –musito sin mucho afán el otro.

— ¡Una nueva estudiante-…!

— ¿Ah, eso? Ya lo sabíamos.

— Si, Naruto no ha dejado de hablar del tema desde que llegamos.

— ¡No seas mentiroso, Sasuke! te lo dije hace unos minutos.

— ¿Intentas mentirme, dobe? Si hasta los ojos te brillan. Mejor olvídalo, esa chica estará más ocupada en escapar de toda esta bola de calientes que en fijarse en alguien tan idiota como tú.

— ¡Me irritas! ¿Ya lo sabías, teme? ¡Me irritas!

— El sentimiento es mutuo.

— Oigan, no es momento para una de sus peleas conyugales. –el de cabellos castaños se ganó una mirada iracunda por parte de los otros dos.

— De anticipo te digo, Inuzuka, que tus dotes de casanova no funcionarán esta vez.

— ¡¿Hah?! ¿De qué hablas, eh, Uchiha?

— Al igual que este idiota tus ojos también brillan. Tsk, diablos, ustedes dos me enferman. Todavía ni conocen a la chica y ya babean.

— Oye, teme, yo no babeo por nadie. ¡Una chica mucho menos!

— ¿Y Haruno Sakura no es una chica?

El blondo se quedó mudo por la mención del nombre y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Kiba a su lado alzó las cejas con interés, pues no había escuchado tal nombre. Esto era nuevo.

— O-Oye.

— ¿Haruno Sakura? ¿Y quién es esa?

— La chica que trae más idiota a Naruto. Ella estudia en la Academia para Señoritas Ryakuzan que está al otro lado de la ciudad. Alejado de nosotros.

— ¿Y tú, cómo conociste a una chica así? ¿Intentaste robarle el bolso o algo por el estilo?

— ¡¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo como eso?! Yo no soy ningún ladrón. –gritó Naruto, mal humorado, cruzado de brazos y adelantándose — Solo la conocí en mitad del verano.

— El idiota derramó helado en su blusa y ella le golpeó. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo mandó al hospital. Ella tuvo que pagarle la atención médica, él la llevo a comprarle una nueva blusa y el dobe quedo encantado con la chica y sin dinero para comprar su sopa instantánea.

— Wow.

— Si, es sorprendente cómo este idiota se enamora…

— No, eso no es lo que me sorprende. –dijo Kiba mirando asombrado al de cabello negro — Lo que me sorprende es que hayas dicho más de dos palabras seguidas, Sasuke.

El susodicho entrecerró los ojos y bufó antes de que todos fueran a escaleras arriba y seguir diciendo tonterías.

* * *

_[…] la respiración agitada solo logró aumentar la excitación de su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella, como un depredador que atrapa a un inocente conejo y le tomó de las manos, guiando a sus labios propios a la carne suave de su exquisito cuello que aclamaba ser marcado por su boca. La escuchó gemir con fuerza a causa de la caricia húmedo y él sonrió con perversión ante la expectativa de lo que se venía adelante. _

_Ella se lo buscó. _

_Su pequeña paloma jugó sucio y este solo era un castigo más. _

_Raphael le abrió las piernas y llevo su mano al centro femenino, notando la mucosidad sobresaliente. Metió dos dedos de manera brutal y ella soltó un grito en respuesta. Los movió en su interior y ella empezó a retorcerse y a moverse por voluntad propia, marcando un ritmo que le gustaba. La capa de sudor lograba resaltar las partes más atractivas de su cuerpo y la carita llena de inocencia solo agrandaba la enfermiza obsesión que tenía hacia su propia hijastra. _

_Llevó sus propios dedos, llenos de la esencia de ella hacia su paladar y lo degusto hasta el cansancio. Los ojos grises de ella, acuosos por lágrimas de pasión y la boquita temblando, todo en ella, le atraía._

_Con la nariz rozo los pechos con los botones rosados erguidos. Los saboreó en el interior de su boca y el sabor fue similar a pequeños bombones sabor a crema. El cuerpo pequeño comenzó a temblar y él delineó con sus largos dedos el espacio de cada curva de su cuerpo, otorgándole calor y ardor, pidiéndole paciencia, pues muy pronto le daría lo que tanto ella quería y […]_

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?

— Uhm…

— A-Ano… ¿E-Es usted, Hatake Kakashi-sensei?

— ¿Quién pregunta?

Para Hinata era vergonzoso darle los ojos al profesor por la portada del libro que leía. Esta no era la primera vez que veía un libro de esos, pues dentro de su hogar, muchos habían leído uno alguna vez cuando hacían guardia o que dejaban olvidado en alguna mesa de la biblioteca. No decía que estos fueran malos, eran literatura de cualquier manera, sin embargo, no era para todos los gustos.

Había escuchado de muchas de sus compañeras en su escuela anterior que leer una novela erótica era como aprender de un nuevo libro, pues este era un perfecto profesor que te enseñaba que hacer específicamente para cuando uno llegara a tener un momento íntimo –por llamarlo asi– con alguien que amas o por diversión. Hinata tragó en grueso y desvió una vez más el rostro, pues ver como portada la imagen de una mujer con las piernas abiertas, rodeada de pétalos rojos y vendada con la boca abierta, pues…

— Y-Yo. –respondió tímidamente.

— ¿Uhm?

Kakashi bajó el libro y observó a la figura que se pintaba frente a él. Una linda chica, se dijo interiormente, la manera en la que ella temblaba y evitaba mirarlo, junto con las mejillas sonrojadas le pareció adorable, pero solo fue por un segundo. Vio de nuevo su novela y prefirió esconderla para no causar incomodidades.

— ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó amistosamente, pero con un toque de pereza mientras se rascaba sus cabellos plateados.

— Etto… M-Mi nombre es Hyūga Hinata.

— Aja. Mucho gusto.

— U-Un placer. –estaba tartamudeando. Si, tartamudeando, y esto se debía a lo guapo que el profesor era. Él parecía ser joven y la mascarilla que le cubría todo el rostro le hacían ver más misterioso y atrayente — Yo… Yo soy nueva en la escuela y… –enseñó una hojita —, bueno… M-Me dijeron que me presentará con usted.

— ¿Conmigo? –nadie le había dicho nada de que una nueva estudiante sería transferida el día de hoy, ah, esa Tsunade —. ¿Vienes de intercambio?

— ¿Uh…? H-Hai.

— Mhm… ¿Qué hora es?

Revisó el reloj. — S-Son las 9:00 am, sensei.

— Las clases iniciaron a las 7:30 am.

— G-Gomenasai por encontrarle tan tarde, p-pero yo… Yo no conozco este lugar y… y me fue difícil encontrar la sala de profesores.

— Bueno, en este lugar no hay sala de profesores, por lo que puedes ver.

Él señaló la azotea en la que ambos se encontraban. El aire despeinaba el cabello largo y azulado de Hinata que agachó la mirada.

— G-Gomen.

— Descuida, no es tu culpa. –soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie — En fin, hay que ir a clases.

— ¿A-Ahora?

— ¿No quieres?

— ¡S-Si! por supuesto, e-es solo que… Sensei, ¿no cree que sea tarde ya para dar la primera clase?

—… ¿Y?

— B-Bueno…

— Solo los estoy acostumbrando, siempre he de perderme en el camino de la vida y llego tarde.

— ¿C-Camino de la vida? – ¿Qué eso no solo era una frase? Nunca había conocido a alguien que se lo tomara tan literal.

— Ser profesor es tan complicado. –murmuro cerrando los parpados y con al aire chocando a su frente.

— Uhm… s-sensei, s-se nos hará tarde…

— Tranquila, Hyūga-san. Es el primer día.

Sin preverlo, Kakashi-sensei le tomó de la mano. La ojiperla se quedó tiesa como una estatua. Alguien que no conocía la estaba tocando. Quiso entrar en shock, de alejarse de él o de desmayarse, pero antes de que pudiese hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, fue el mismo profesor quien dejó su mano libre para dejar en la palma de esta un caramelo con envoltura rojiza.

— ¿Ah? –se cuestionó.

— Esto te ayudará para los nervios. –dijo Kakashi desde la entrada — Es de cereza, ¿te gusta la cereza?

— Eh, sí… m-me gusta la cereza.

— Que bien, porque es el único sabor que tengo.

— D-Domo.

— No es nada. Solo te regalé un dulce. Será lo más dulce que podrás probar en tu estadía aquí. –murmuró.

— ¿P-Perdón?

— Que se nos hará tarde si nos quedamos aquí. Es hora de irnos, Hyūga-san.

— H-Hai, sensei.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Y, pss, yo aquí, como siempre.

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Digo que no quiero subir ninguna continuación o _multichapter_, pero aquí estoy yo, subiendolo de todas maneras, joder. No me entiendo.

En fin, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo proyecto, que si me lo preguntan, es bastante bizarro. Yo también lo pensé en un principio, pero damas y caballeros, deben de entender que yo no soy _normal_. Digo, ningún cuerdo quiere tener de novio al sexy y papazote de _Depredador_, ¿cierto?

Pues bien, un aspecto que me gusta mucho es el drama que existe alrededor de las mafias. Wii~, y hay que mencionar que en FFnet no encuentro una historia que llene mis espectativas en aquel punto, asi que ¿por qué no hacerla yo misma?

Y he aquí el resultado.

Espero que les guste y, como siempre, me puedan dejar un lindo comentario con su más sincera opinión, crítica constructiva, dinamita literal, tomatazos... Lo que sea, ah, pero eso sí, sin malas palabrerías. No sean groserotes.

Muchos besos y gracias por llegar hasta este punto.


End file.
